Prince Megane
by ayammatichuu
Summary: seluruh penonton mengarah ke arahnya. Seorang laki-laki memakai setelan jas, berdiri tegak diiringi laki laki lain yang memakai baju putih kelam seperti memuja laki-laki itu. Sorot lampu mengarang kearahnya, dia mengubah arah badannya tepat ke arah ku, kebetulan mungkin, kebetulan yang menarik. Dia mejalankan mulai dialog nya. Sangat mempesona.
1. Chapter 1

**_Megane_**

 _"Jika akhir cinta ku tidak sebahagia yang ku harapkan, aku akan buat dunia ku sempurna melalui tulisan ku. "_

 ** __Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo Everywhere, EYD parah, Cerita gak jelas, kurang romantis dan lain lainnya.**

 **Cast : [ Riko Aida ,Junpei Hyuga ] and Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **T, fluff (maybe?)**

 **Don't like? Aku rapopo :)**

 **Happy Reading guys**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hufhh, katanya pentas jam 4, tapi sudah jam setengah 5 gedungnya masih belum buka. Percuma aku pulang lebih cepat tadi." Keluh seorang gadis.

"Badan ku masih sakit gara gara latihan yang diberikan oleh Akashi kampret itu. Andaikan si cebol itu tidak membawa gunting mematikan itu kemana ia pergi, pasti sudah ku bejek bejek wajah tampannya itu" keluh gadis itu lagi.

Gadis itu bernama Riko Aida, semenjak temannya Satsuki Momoi ikut Theater Riko seperti memiliki ketertarikan menonton Theater. Ya, mungkin ini memang baru ke- 4 kali nya ia menonton. Ini juga tawaran dari Momoi, ya karna memang Riko menyukai Theater, ya dia menonton. Kali ini Theater itu berjudul Parasit.

' _ne.._ ayo kita masuk' ucap orang orang yang sedari tadi menunggu gedung dibuka.

' _ahh, akhirnya.. '_ batin Riko.

Saat sudah didalam gedung, dia menuju arah bangku paling depan. Barisan favorite nya. Ntah kenapa, barisan depan selalu sepi. Hanya 2 atau 3 orang yang berani duduk di sana. Mereka terlalu takut duduk di depan, mungkin karena mereka pikir hanya orang penting yg bisa duduk disana? Atau memang mereka terlalu gengsi untuk duduk di depan. Ya, siapa yang tau.

Hari ini sepertinya hanya sedikit yang menonton, mengingat harga tiketnya memang sedikit mahal dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas, jujur saja walau kita sudah masuk dan duduk dengan manis belum tentu Penampilan akan dimulai.

 _' Yang benar saja! Aku sudah lelah hampir jam 5 sore.'_ Keluh Riko menjadi jadi. Dia menutup kepalanya dengan penutup kepala yang ada di jaketnya agar orang tidak melihat wajah nya yang terliht sangat jengel. 15 menit kemudian ia merasa lampu sudah mulai dimatikan, Riko sadar bahwa Theater akan di mulai. Dia sedikit lega, dan… Theater pun dimulai. 4 pemain laki laki keluar dan 4 perempuan, mereka berjalan seperti zombie memakai baju putih hitam dan wajah yang berwarna putih berggambar garis gitam. _Aneh?ya!_. Tapi mungkin ini memang uniknya, mungkin?. Mereka mengelilingi panggung lalu berteriak. Mereka melakukan itu 4 kali secara bergantian. Kesan pertama yang di tampilkan wajah seorang Riko "Kecewa". Sangat kecewa, ntah harus bagaimana dia menampilkan kekecewaannya. Baru pertama kali dia merasakan Kantuk ketika menonton Theater yang pemainnya memiliki intonasi ngarang, artikulasi tidak jelas. Ahh, Riko benar benar tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

" Yang benar saja?" ucapnya geram

" TAP TAP TAP " suara langkah kaki memasuki panggung.

Suaranya menarik seluruh penonton mengarah kea rah pemilik langkah kaki itu. Seorang laki-laki memakai setelan jas, berdiri tegak diiringi laki laki lain yang memakai baju putih kelam seperti memuja laki-laki itu. Sorot lampu mengarang kearahnya, dia mengubah arah badannya tepat ke arah ku, kebetulan mungkin. Dia mejalankan dialog nya. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan pistol dari tangannya, mengarahkan keseorang wanita, wanita itu menjerit ketakutan. Ah, betapa mempesonanya laki- laki itu. Tanpa sadar wajah Riko blushing. Andai kalian tau betapa mempesonanya laki-laki itu.

 _' aku tidak akan menuruti perkataanmu, aku tidak akan pernah mau' ucap pemain perempuan kepada laki-laki (tampan) itu._

 _' jika kau tidak mau, kau akan ku bunuh sekarang' ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengarahkan pistol kearah wanita itu._

 _' jika kau ingin menembak ku, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati '_ batin Riko melawak.

 _'ah, laki laki itu kembali kebelakang panggung'_ batin Riko dengan wajah kecewa.

Riko sangat menikmati Theater itu, bukan jalan ceritanya. Tapi dia semangat menunggu pria tampan itu keluar lagi. Yah nyatanya, laki-laki itu hanya keluar beberapa kali. Dia sangat kecewa. Ntah kenapa hari ini dia sangat sial. Theater pun berakhir, karna theater ini memang sudah berkali kali Riko datangi dia hapal susunan acaranya. Seperti Diskusi setelah Theater berakhir. Ya, Diskusi tentang Thater yang di tampilkan barusan.

" jika ada yang ingin bertanya silahkan, jangan malu malu" ucap seseorang yang mensutradarai Theater ini. Dia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Beberapa orang maju, ada yang mengatakan kecewa, ada yang menanyakan maksud nya. Tapi bukan itu yang penting. Yang terpenting wajah tampan yang tadi dilihatnya waktu menonton, laki laki yang menggagalkan kantuknya. Sayang tidak ada. Tunggu, seseorang membuka topengnya dan ternyata… itu dia orang yang mempesona itu. Dia mengganti kostumnya, ah ternyata dia menjadi orang orang yg memakai baju putih putihh itu. Yah, mau pakai apapun dia tetap tampan.

Sutradara- Kuroko Tetsuya-san menjelaskan tentang Theater hari ini, Riko tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Yang Riko dengar hanya _'Theater ini memakai system ekspresi, jadi tidak terlalu memakai dialog'_ ya sejenis itu lah. Riko terlalu sibuk melihat wajah laki-laki tampan. Rasanya ingin dia maju lalu mngajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti _'siapa nama laki-laki itu' atau 'boleh bertukar alamat email?' atau 'bisakah bertukar nomor ponse dengan ku?'_ atau semacamnya. Tapi dia tak sebodoh itu, tidak mungkin ia bertanya hal seperti itu di hadapan semua orang.

"sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada Momoi" bisik Riko pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar semua orang sudah keluar dari gedung, saat dia ingin keluar tanpa sadar dia berpapasan dengan laki-laki itu. Iya laki laki itu, Riko langsung blushing seketika, lalu berjalan dengan cepat. Lakilaki itu hanya menatap punggung riko bingung.

"huaaa, sangat mengejutkan menatap wajahnya dari dekat. " ucap Riko berjalan menuju stasiun.

Saat Riko didalam kereta, dia mendapatkan email dari Momoi. Di bertanya apakah Riko sudah mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat Fanfic selanjutnya.

 _From: Momoi-chan_

 _Subject: Maafkan aku_

 _Ri-chan, maafkan aku.  
apakah kau mendapatkan inspirasi? Ahh, aku tak habis piker akan seperti ini. Semoga otakmu tidak tambah buntu karna penampilan tadi. Aku benar benar minta maa /_

"Ah, benar juga aku lupa. Tujuan ku sebenarnya bukan menonton, tapi mencari Inspirasi untuk Fanfic baru." Ucap Riko, namun tiba tiba dia wajah laki laki itu terbayang di wajah Riko. Wajahlaki-laki tadi.

Dengan sigap dia membalas e-mail pada Momoi.

 _For: Momoi-chan_

 _Subject: Terimakasih_

 _Tentu saja aku mendapatkannya,  
terimakasih sudah menyaranku mnontonnya. Aku benar benar mendapatkan ide ide cemerlang di otakku.  
mgomong ngomong laki laki yang berperan memakai jas itu namanya siapa Momoi-chan?_

 _-Riko-_

 _from: Momoi-chan_

 _subject: Maafkan aku_

 _ah, maksudmu Hyuuga?  
dia nama lengkapnya Hyuuga Junpei, knpa? Kau menyukainya? Jika kau mau, aku akan meberikan alamat email nya untukmu._

 _For: Momoi-chan_

 _Subject: Maafkan aku_

 _Yang benar saja, aku tidak mungkin menyukai seseorang yang aku tidak kenal siapa orangnya. Hanya saja dia sangat pas dijadikan tokoh dalam fanfic kun nanti. Apakah aku boleh meminta email nya?_

 _-Riko-_

 _From: Momoi-chan_

 _Subject: maafkan aku_

 _Ah? Jadi kau mendapat kan ide yang cemerlang itu karna Hyuuga? Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat menyukainya.  
. *maapin ngarang xD*  
kalau begitu aku harus kencan dulu dengan Aomine ya Ri-chan._

Dasar, mana mungkin aku menyukai nya. Ah sudah lah, paling tidak aku harus menyimpan alamat emailnya dulu. Menghubungi urusan belakangan.

.

.

.

"huaaa, akhirnya~~" Riko menghempaskan badannya di ranjang.

"ah benar juga, aku harus mengetik sebelum ide ini hilang" ucap Riko semangat lalu setengah berlari menuju meja belajar samping jendela.

'tik tik tik tik tik' suara ketikan itu mulai menari nari di ke heningan malam yang indah.

Tanpa sadar dari seberang jendela ada yang menatap tajam kearah Riko. Dia menatap lama, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menutup laptop nya lalu menoleh menatap bintang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. Berlahan matanya menutup. Seseorang yg melihat, hanya tersenyum _'manis'_ itu lah yang di ucapkan kannya.

.

.

.

"Tit tit tit tit" bunyi jam di senin pagi.

"hoaaahhhhhh" Riko menguap dengan lebar.

"ternyata aku tertidur setelah menyelesaikan ketikan ku. Capenya. Badan ini juga pegal gara gara si cebol sialan itu. Rasanya tidak bisa bergerak. " eluh Riko. Dia menatap ke jendela, lelah dan sedikit kecewa karna masih galau akibat manusia yang bernama _Hyuuga._ Entah kenapa dadanya seperti merasakan hal mengejutkan akan terjadi. Jendela samping rumahnya terbuka, tentu saja tidak terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seorang laki laki membukanya lalu tak sengaja menatap ke luar jendela, Riko hanya menatap terkejut kearah orang itu. Hyuuga Junpei, disamping rumah Riko. Dia menatap Riko dingin dan bengong atau lebih tepatnya menatap malas kearah Riko, lalu berlalu menujur pintu.

 **POV Aida Riko**

Tanpa di minta dia ada di hadapan ku, memakai kacamata. Tampangnya dua kali lebih mempesona. Ahh, tapi dia berbalik lalu pergi, rasanya aku ingin meneriakinya. Mengatakan kalau dia sangat…. Mempesona!

Aku terduduk, masih kaget. Apa aku salah liat? Atau mimpi? Ini kan sudah siang, knpa aku masih bermimpi? Ah, siang? Hah? Siang? Aku kesiangan!

"Otou-san! Kenapa tidak membangun kan ku?" teriak ku sambil berjalan kearah Ayahku sambil mebenagi baju seragam yang ku pakai.

"bagaimana aku mau membangun kan mu, terakhir kali membangun kan mu, aku masuk ICU . kau langsung memukuli ku seperti aku adalah seorang penjahat." Sahut Ayah sekenanya, sambil berdiri dari kursi menjauh dari ku yang siap-siap ingin memukul nya.

"cih, bilang saja kau memang sudah terbiasa bangun kesiangan." Ejek ku lalu berjalan kearah meja makan lalu menghabiskan makan yang sudah disiapkan ayah ku. Yah, aku tidak bisa memasak jadi makanan pun yang mengurus ayahku, walau tekadang dia hanya membelikan makanan siap saji dan mengaku ngaku itu buatan nya.

"ya memang, knpa?" Tanya ayah ku tak mau kalah, lalu duduk di soa sambil menonton acara yang dia sukai, Dora The Explorer. Tidak! Hanya bercanda. Dia sedang menonton berita.

"kau Tanya kenapa? Kebiasaan bangun siang mu itu menurun kepada ku. Dan akhirnya tiap hari aku hampir terkena hukuman oleh Kiyoshi-sensei" Marah ku pada Ayah masih dengan mulut pebuh dengan makanan.

"Apa? Berani sekali dia menghukum anak kesayangannku." Ucap Ayah ku dengan aura aura gelap disekitarnya. "Aku bahkan tak pernah menghukumnya. Cih, Kiyoshi teme!" Lanjut ayah. Lihat, bukankah dia tidak sedang mengkhawatir kan ku? Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lagi pula bukannya kau yg terlalu sering begadang menyelesaikan ketikan mu itu? Kau yg ceroboh selalu begadang. Seenak nya saja menyalahkan ku." jawab ayah tak mau kalah dan kembali keaktifitasnya, menonton berita.

"Cih, beisik!" Ucap ku.

"Hoi! Berani sekali yak au dengan _Otou-san_ mu ini." Ucap Ayah lalu segera membalikkan kepala kea rah ku yang sudah siap lari menuju sekolah.

" _Itekimasu"_ Teriakku dari luar rumah. Yah hari-hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang, berani sekali dengan orang tua mereka." Ucap Ayah ku berbalik lagi. Lukisan kebahagiaannya sangat jelas terlukis di wajah nya, dia mungkin sangat bahagia memiliki putri cantik seperti ku. _Te-he_

Aku belari sekuat tenaga, agar tidak ketinggalan kereta yang sering kunaiki. Dan… berhasil yipiii~ ah seperti biasa, sangat sempit, panas, dan saat pintu akan tertutup ada seseorang yang masuk dengan cepat. Kalau tak salah liat bajunya seragam sekolahku. Orang itu tepat di depan ku. Karna terlalu sesak, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah nya. Sedikit demi sediki badan ku tedorong kearah dada tegap orang itu. Ah sangat memalukan memang, tapi aku tak bias apa apa. Ya bisa ku ucapkan hanya ' _sumimasen'_ berulang kali setiap aku terdorong dan mengenai badannya. Ntah kenapa aku merasa tangannya memegang pundakku, memaksa ku bertukar tempat dengannya. Saat posisiku dengannya sudah bertukar, dia berbisik di telinga ku.

 _'kau lebih baik disini'_ dengan lembut dia berucap sedemikian rupa. Aku yg mendengar hanya tertunduk.

Aku sangat gugup ketika dia memeluk pinggang ku, mendekap dan mengunci ku di dada bidangnya. Aku bisa merasakan otot otot ku mengang dan dada ku berdegup kencang.

 _' huh? Kenapa dia tiba tiba memelukku seperti ini. Kami-ssama, nande?' teriakku dalam hati._

"jangan salah paham, aku melakukan ini karna tempat ini sangat sesak. Jika aku memelukmu seperti ini kau membuka celah yang banyak untuk kita berdua bernafas." Ucap laki laki itu santai.

"hah? Baik." Jawab ku malu. Aku merasa seperti orang yang mengintip orang lain bermesraan dan aku ketahuan. Malu! Benar kan?

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung /  
Hai minna, walau nama akun saya khlssm, tapi penname saya ' _Hiyoko Aidoru',_ biasanya saya juga pakai _'Hiyokodesu'._ Mungkin di antara kalian, ada yg pernah dengar nama ini xD soalnya kalo saya ngespam review pake uname _'hiyokodesu'._ panggil hiyo, yohi, Mi-chan, Kaha-san. Ya trserah kalian :D . _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu m(u.u)m_

Maapin OOC banget xD nggak ada unsur basketnya sama sekali xD sebenarnya saya pengen bikin oneshot, tapi nggak sangggup. Takut kepanjangan, trus orang pada malas baca T,T dan menurut saya fanfic ini ngak terlalu banyak dialog, lebih ke mnggambar kan perasan? Maaf kan jika kta yang di pakai kurang tepat. Rasanya pengen pakai adegan lime dan lemon. Tapi nggak bisa. Rencananya sih mau bikin char yaoi didalamnya. Rencananya sih mau bikin 5 chapter aja. Tapi inspirasi untuk tokoh lain terlalu banyak berdatangan, tanggan saya tidak sanggup menumpahkannya, otak nggak sangggup mengembangkan imajinasi yang banyak itu T,T jadi tolong Review nya minna, apa yang kurang dan apa yg kalian harapkan dalam cerita ini. Itu pasti sangat berguna u,u

Buat followers, buat yang nge fav, buat yang baca tapi diem, tolong ajarin saya gimana cara bikin adegan lemon xD  
maafkan ke typo an saya xD typo saya emng akut.

See you :) RnR

-Hiyokodesu-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo Everywhere, EYD parah, Cerita gak jelas, kurang romantis dan lain lainnya.**

 **Cast : [ Riko Aida ,Junpei Hyuga ] and Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Don't like? Aku rapopo :)**

 **Happy Reading guys**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

"jangan salah paham, aku melakukan ini karna tempat ini sangat sesak. Jika aku memelukmu seperti ini kau membuka celah yang banyak untuk kita berdua bernafas." Ucap laki laki berdada bidang itu santai.

"hah? Baik." Jawab ku malu. Aku merasa seperti orang yang mengintip orang lain bermesraan dan aku ketahuan. Malu! Benar kan?

 **POV RIKO END**

Riko masih terbayang bayang dengan kejadian pagi tadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya sangat gugup. Sayang sekali Riko tidak sempat melihat wajah orang itu. Dari suaranya, seperti tidak asing, dan terebih lagi dia memakai kacamata. Apa mungkin dia Hyuu….Ah sudah lah, itu tidak mungkin, lagi pula itu juga tidak terlalu penting, yang penting kelanjutan dari fanfiction yang dia kerjakan tadi malam. Memang benar selesai, tapi itu baru chapter pertama kan?

"Ahh~ Momoi," teriak Riko dari belakang sambil bersiap meluncurkan pelukan pada Momoi, gadis berambut pink yang cantik. "Aku berhasil membuat FF tapi hanya satu chapter. Bagaimana ini?! Aku memerlukan adegan lime! Aaaaa~." Keluh Riko.

"Ehh? Kau Tanya pada ku?." Tanya Momoi dengan ekspresi pura pura terkejut yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Mooo~ Yang benar saja Riko." Keluhnya lalu merubah ekpresi menjadi malas, yah wajar saja. Momoi sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang dunia tulis menulis.

"Yah~ mungkin saja kau mau memceritakan pengalaman pertamamu dengan Aomine. Mungkin bisa ku kembangkan menjadi sebuah FF. Tenang saja, nama kalian ku samarkan kok." Ujar Riko blak blak an, dengan pede dia menyunging kan senyuman lebar yang tertuju hanya untuk Momoi, untuk saat ini.

PLETAK!

Jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Riko, membuat sebuah gundulan sebesar bola tenis meja. Sekarang Riko bisa melihat wajah kesal Momoi dan wajah malu Momoi secara bersamaan.

"RIKO BAKA!" Teriak Momoi ketelinga Riko dengan penuh semangat.

"Maaf~ Lalu? Aku bisa bertanya dengan siapa? Ahomine? Apa kau bodoh?." Tanya gadis yang berambut pendek berwarna coklat lembut, Riko.

"Ahhahaha, bukan begitu maksudku. Kau tau aku tidak tau apa apa tentang FF, minta tolong saja pada Kise-sensei. Bukan kah dia guru sastra? Mungkin saja kau bisa mendapat masukan dari Sensei tampan _mesum_ itu." Ucap Momoi memelankan kata _mesum_ lalu tertawa kecil, bercanda.

"Ehm.." Riko berdehem berpikir, "Benar juga, yasudah aku akan ke ruangannya." Ujar Riko berlari cepat membuat gelombang kecil terbentuk dari helaian rambut nya yang berterbangan.

"Aaaa~ Riko! Tunggu!." Teriak Momoi pada Riko. Jujur saja sebenarnya yang ia katakan bukan hanya candaan, tapi suatu kenyataan. Dan kenyataan yang dimaksud adalah Kise-sensei itu tampan dan juga mesum. "Ahh~ yang benar saja. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh ketika ku panggil." Kesal Momoi karena kelakuan Riko yang suka terburu buru itu.

"Moo~ apa yang akan terjadi jika hal hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi, aku bahkan sering mendengar rumor mengatakan kalau Kise-sensei pernah berkencan dengan murid nya. Itu berartii dia orang yang tak segan segan dalam berhubungan dengan murid." Omel Momoi pada dirinya sendiri sambil keluar melihat punggung Riko yang mulai menjauh dari tatapan yang bisa Momoi tangkap.

"Hufh, tenang Momoi tidak akan ada yang akan terjadi." Ujar Momoi dengan tenang. "Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Lanjutnya hendak masuk kedalam kelas.

"Yo Satsuki." Sapa lelaki coklat dengan rambut biru malam mendekati Satsuki lalu menggandeng pinggang Momoi.

"Dai-chan. Sedang apa disini?" Ucap Momoi sedikit kaget melihat Aomine berada di kelasnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja jarang jarang Aomine mendatangi kelasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat mu." Jawab lelaki bersurai biru itu. "Tidak boleh?" Lanjutnya bertanya dengan tatapan tajam yang mempesona.

"Melihatku?" Tanya Momoi tak mengerti.

"Ya, melihatmu, entah kenapa aku begitu merindukanmu hhahaha." Ujar Aomine sedikit membuat Momoi tersipu.

"Aho! Dari mana kau belajar mnggombal? Hah?" Tanya Momoi masih dengan wajah nya yang merah, semerah kepiting rebus.

"hahaha, kau manis sekali Momoi." Puji Aomine, kata yang tidak pernah ia rencanakan. Bukan bagian dari gombalan yang sudah ia susun. Hanya pujian yang tulus untuk sahabat masa kecilnya atau mungkin kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ahominee!" Geram Momoi memukul dada Aomine. Dia sangat malu karena Aomine baru pertama kali bilang _manis_ padanya. Yah,pukulan dada itu tidak menyakitkan, malah terasa lembut dan hangat. Aneh memang, tapi pukulan itu penuh dengan cinta, bukan?

"TAP TAP TAP" Suara langkah kaki mengalun indah dikoridor menuju ruang guru.

"BRAK." Suara pintu di geser dengan lembut tapi tergesa gesa.

" _Ano, summimasen._ " Ucap Riko sambil menunduk 30 derajat.

"Oh, Riko-san. Ada apa? Apa kau membuat maslaah lagi hingga dipanggil ke kantor guru? Huh?" Tanya salah satu guru.

"Ah~ Iie Sensei." Jawab Riko dibarengi dengan perempatan yang terbentuk dari urat uratnya.

" Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan dengan Kise-sensei. Ano, apa Kise-sensei ada?." Tanya Riko.

"AH. Tentu saja, dia selalu saja duduk dantai di meja nya. " Jawab guru itu.

"Arigatou." Ucapnya menunduk lalu melangkah ke arah meja Kise-sensei.

 _"Kise-sensei."_ Ucap Riko.

"Hm? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jawab seseorang dengan rambut bersurai kuning keemasan, Kise-sensei dengan ramah.

 _Perpustakaan, Pulang sekolah._

"Ah, kau ingin aku memberikan nasehat untuk Fanfiction yang kau buat?" Tanya Kise-sensei dngan tatapan bingung.

"I-Iya, karna anda seorang guru sastra mungkin bisa memberikan saya masukkan." Jawab Riko sedikit terbatabata. Dia ghanya sedikit merasa cemas, entah lah kenapa. Ia merasakan ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi, naluri seorang awnaita mungkin?.

"Dan, kau meminta aku membantumu membuat adegan Lime? Apa kau yakin?." Tanya Kise-sensei dengan nada suara yang masih kurang bercaaya. Permintaan Riko memang sangat mengejutkan, meminta nasihat tentang hal 'itu' pada guru deisekolahnya? Bukankah ini tidak wajar.

"I-Iya" Jawab Riko yang masih sedikit gugup.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Kise-sensei meyakinkan disertai tatapan masih sedikit heran dan sedikit merasa aneh.

"I-Iya, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Riko dengan masih terbata bata diiringi sedikit kebingungan.

 _' cih, kenapa orang ini banyak Tanya. Bisakah dia mengajari ku sekarang? Aku benar benar tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan Fanfiction ku.'_ Batin Riko. Hah, gadis ini memang tidka memiliki sopan santun. Tapi masih bagus dia mau sopan dengan gurgu-guru walau hanya di tampang saja.

 _'Tentu saja salah, biasanya murid wanita mendatangi memintaku untuk bermesraan dengan mereka.'_ Batin kise tak percaya.

"Takapa. Baiklah, akan aku mulai mengajari mu. Tapi hanya adegan biasa, bukan lime. Bagaimana?" Ujar Kise-sensei.

"Ah?" ucap Riko kecewa.

 _"sudah banyak Tanya, terus mengajari yang tidak kuingin kan pula. Apa dia begitu bodoh mengira aku tidak bisa menulis dengan benar?"_ Batin Riko sedikit tidak setuju, atau mungkin tidak setuju sama sekali. ya tapi tak apalah. Lumayan dari pada tidak dapat hasil sama sekali.

"Baiklah, sensei." Jawab Riko melanjutkan.

"Duduk." Perintahnya pada gadis bermata coklat itu.

Saat Riko duduk dan membuka catatan yang sudah ia siapkan, Kise-sensei mulai memulai perlajarannya.

"Akan ku dektikan, silahkan dicatat" Ucap Kise-sensei mengarahkan. "Akan aku mulai" sambungnya.

"Kise menatap Riko dalam dalam." Ucap Kise-sensei sambil menatap Riko.

Riko hanya terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kise-sensei. _' Kenapa dia menggunakan nama kami sebagai pemeran?!'_ Batin Riko lalu menatap wajah Kise-sensei. Menyadari hal itu Kise-sensei hanya melempar senyuman sinis lalu melanjutkan _"pelajarannya"_

"Memegang tangan Riko. Lalu merangkulnya punggungnya." Kise melanjutkan "Dia menyandera Riko dalam dadanya. Mengunci pandangan Riko kepadanya. " Kise-sensei mendektikan lalu berjalan kebelakang Riko. Menyentuh punggung Riko, membuat wajah Riko benar-benar merah.

"Membelai pipinya." Tangan Kise bergerak mengelus bahu Riko dengan lembut.

"Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Riko." Lelaki tampan ini mendekatkan kepalanya ke bahu Riko yang wajahnya sudah mulai memanas.

"Kise Mengecup bibir nya dalam hingga mereka kehabisan nafas." Ucap Kise di telinga Riko sambil mendorong punggung Riko dengan telunjuknya sedikit dalam.

"DEG!" detal jantung Riko tiba tiba berdetak cepat.

"Terasa kan? Jika kita ingin membuat tulisan kita membuat hati para pembaca merasakan apa yang ada dalam kata kata yang telah kita tulis…." Ucap Kise-sensei masih dibelakang Riko dengan posisi yang sama.

"Kita harus bisa memainkan bagian lemah perasaannya." Lanjut Kise menegakkan badannya yang tegak dan tinggi itu.

Apa yang terjadi pada Riko? Dia hanya diam, kaget? Sangat.

"Are? Kenapa kau diam, Aida-san?" Tanya Kise-sensei dengan senyum kemenangan.

"A-aku hanya kaget." Ucap Riko menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kiri.

"Wajahmu sangat merah, Riko. Hahahahaha." Ujar kise dilanjutkan dengan tawa.

"H-Hentikan." Ucap Riko dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Dia benar benar malu, perasaan apa ini. Kise yang di bentak seperti itu masih melanjutkan tawanya.

"Apa kau marah karna hanya aku dektikan, atau kau ingin yang lebih nyata?" Tanya Kise-sensei lalu menekatkan wajahnya pada Riko.

"Huaaaaaa~." Riko mundur dari kursinya dengan wajah merah padam "Kalau sudah selesai, saya izin pulang duluan." Lanjutnya lalu berdiri dan segera berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Eee~ tidak biasanya wanita menolak tawaranku." Ucap Kise sambil melihat punggung Riko yang menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

TENG TENG TENG

"Wahh gawat, aku harus segera pergi ke klub." Ujar Riko sambil berlari kearah Momoi dengan tatapan cemas.

"Momoi, kau pulang lah duluan." Riko memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini klub ada rapat dan aku tidak bisa bolos. Maaf kan aku. Janji hari ini kita batalkan ya."Lanjutnya pada Momoi dengan tatapan penuh harapan agar diberikan permintaan maaf.

"Eeee~ padahal kan Riko sudah janji pada ku." Kata Momoi, ekspresi kecewa tentu suah menghiasi wajahnya kali ini.

"Maaf kan aku, bagaimana kalau kau jalan jalan saya dengan Aomie sebagai gantinya?" Ucap Riko.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Dai-chan ada latihan hari ini." Kata Momoi yakin. "Ayolah Riko, kau bolos saja kali ini." Pinta Momoi dengan mata bersinar penuh harapan sambil menarik-narik tangan Riko.

"Tidak bisa Momoi, Jika aku tidak datang. Bisa bisa aku di bunuh, aku tidak bisa bolos." Ucap Riko tak kalah memelas, mencoba mekepaskan cengkraman tangan Momoi dari lengannya.

"Lagi pula aku sudah membawa Dai-chan mu kesini?" Lanjut Riko sambil menarik kerah baju Aomine dari belakang, menyeret. [Entahlah Ahomine datang dari mana, Authorpun tak tau].

"Ehhh? Bukankah Dai-chan ada latihan hari ini?" Tanya momoi pada Aomine, kekasihnya.

"Aku di culik." Ucap lelaki berkulit kecoklatan dengan urat urat yang membentuk perempatan (?) di dahinya dan bekas tamparan di pipi kirinya, sebal.

"Lepaskan, Baka!." Ujar Aomine pada Riko dengan tatapan sinis, Momoi bahkan bisa melihat petir dari mata Aomine dan Riko saling beradu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Momoi," Ucap Riko segera berbarik dan bersiap lari.

BRAK

Setelah Riko berbalik berlari tanpa melihat kedepan, Riko tersungkur di atas tubuh seorang laki-laki.

"Rikoooo~" teriak Momoi lalu mendekati Riko.

Saat Riko ingin melihat orang yang berada di bawahnya, tak sengaja atau entah bagaimana wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka saling beradu.

 _"Hyuuga Junpei."_ Bisik Riko, tanpa ia sadari. Hyuuga pura-pura tidak mendengar dan diam tanpa ekspresi. Riko sangat… Terpesona.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?." Ucap Hyuuga sedikit mendorong badan RIko.

"Hah? Gomen." Ujar Riko berusaha berdiri, dia masih terbayang dngan wajah Hyuuga yang sangat tampan.

"Riko, kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Momoi cemas, lalu menunduk untuk melihat keadaan Riko.

"Haik. Aku baik baik saaa~ ahhhh" Belum selesai Riko bicara, Aomine mendorong tubuh Riko kembali ke lantai.

"Oi Riko, cepat berdiri. Celana dalam mu keliatan tuh. Buahahahahahaha." Ucap Aomine dengan tawa yang mengisi ruangan itu.

"Ahomine kamvret." Ucap Riko segera berdiri, rasanya ingin ia cakar wajah laki-laki dakian itu.

BUAK! PRAK! DORR! PANG!

Bunyi yang menakjubkan dari pukulan pukulan yang Riko ciptakan untuk Aomine.

"Dai-chan." Ucap Momoi dengan wajah cemas. " Kaubodoh mendorong Riko? Hah? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya. Dia bahkan belum pernah bepacaran, kasian sekali kalau sampai keperawanan celana dalamnya diambil!." Omel Momoi pada Aomine yang membuat mulut ke dua orang dihadapannnya menganga.

"Momoi!." Geram Riko. "Aku snang kau mmbelaku, tapi kata kata yang kau gunakan terlalu berlebihan." Lanjut Riko dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan berhasil meluncur mulus di kepala Momoi.

"Huh~ akhirnya Urusan klub sudah selesai. Waktunya pulang." Ucap Riko Sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, angin nyabegitu lembut. Kenanga jatuh di kelas Momoi itu sangat memalukan tapi membahagiakan.

"Moo~ dasar Momoi. Dia terlalu berlebihan bilang aku tidak pernah memiliki pacar. Aku kan pernah, walau itu di waktu aku masih kecil dengan….." Kata Riko. "Are? Siapa ya namanya?" Tanya Riko pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah~ sudah lah. Biarkan saja hahaha." Ujar gadis berambut pendek itu sambil meletakkan tanggannya di belakang pinggang.

Dari jauh, seseorang sedang menatap nya dengan senyuman. Tak ada yang berubah dari 10 tahun yang lalu, kan? Perasaannya masih sama, suka pada seorang gadis yang dulu selalu di bilang kekasihnya. Entah kapan kenangan kenangan yang terkubur dalam di ingatan paling dasar 10 tahun yang lalu itu akan muncul di sekian banyak kenangan yang dapat Riko ingat?

Kise : Kenapa aku jadi seorang guru yang mesum suu~

Author : Tapi paling tidak kau tamvan.

Kise : aku juga tidak menyukai pelajaran sastra suu~

Author : itu kan hanya di cerita. Tenanglah, kau tidak akan disuruh mengajar sastra yang sebenarnya. Percaya sama author.

Kise : Tapi—

Author : AH~ banyak Tanya. Sana pergi. /ngusir/

Aomine : Oy! Kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan Satsuki, hah? (menatap dengan tajam)

Momoi : Iya! aku maunya dengan tetsu-kun

Aomine : Apa maksudmu hah? Kau tak mau berpasangan dengan ku?

Momoi : Bukan begitu maksudku, kau sendiri tak ingin berpasangan dengan ku kan?

Aomine : Yah, tidak juga sih (muka merah)

Momoi : benar kah? Kalau begitu aku mau berpasangan dengan Dai-chan. (Semangat)

Aomine : Kau berlebihan satsuki. (masih merah)

Author : oy oy, kalau mau bermestraan jangan disini.

Aomine : Author, Teme!

Author : *Kabur*

Wuahaaaa~ akhirnya Chapter 2 keluar LOL

Sangat susah membuat alur nya, aku bahkan masih bingung akhir dari ceritanya. Seiring waktu berjalan, ending yg aku ingin selalu berubah ubah. Aku memang contoh author yang tidak baik T,T terkadang aku ingin begini, tapi aku ingin begitu. Seperti doraemon. Tapi aku tidakmemilikki kantong ajaib. Aku bingung membuat alurnya agar tidak terlalu cepat. Karna tujuaan ku adalah membuat cerita dengan konflik yang tak terlalu banyak atau mungkin taka da konflik kalau bisa. Aku hanya ingin membuat bacaan yg ringan, tak membuat emosi mu geram. Aku juga ingin cepat cepat membuat ff satu ini habis hanya dalam 5 chapter orz :g  
agar aku bisa membuat pairing yaoi hahaha xD  
tolong aku~ kasih review seperti memberi tau ku typo, dan hal hal yang masih kurang.  
itu sangat membantu untuk seseorang yang masih baru seperti ku.  
jika kalian punya ide tentang akhirnya, tolong kasih tau pada ku, aku akan mencoba mengembangkannya.  
Aku masih bingung bagaimana supaya hyuga bisa dekat dengan Riko. Aku juga masih bingung harus memilih siapa sebagai pacar masa kecilnya Riko :v haruskah Akashi? Tapi nggak cocok ya? Hahahaha, tapi aku sangat menyukai Akashi, dan Akashi hanya milik kuroko lol. Jaki Riko tidak boleh memilikkinya :v  
jangan lupa review dan review. 1 review sangat berarti bagi ku 3  
jangan sungkan juga buat nanya nanya aku di khlssm. Aku akan menjawabnya ketika akan mempost FF chapterselanjutnya :)

Sampai jumpa di kolom review dan next chapter!

-Hiyokodesu-


End file.
